


Dynamic Equilibrium 动态平衡

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Songs of Experience [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Affection, BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Past Abuse, Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 如何讲述一段历史？就像法国人常说的那样：Commencez par le commencement（从开始之处开始）。





	Dynamic Equilibrium 动态平衡

Moran在最初的两个月，几乎没有多看一眼那具声形全无的形体，无论如何都在逃避守在病床前的时间。但是医生有任何需求，他都会不遗余力地第一时间满足。

他几乎无法记起自己在莱辛巴赫瀑布的经历，不确定自己到底有没有开枪，到底击中了谁，又是谁救起了Moriarty，让Holmes侥幸得以逃脱。那一天太混乱了，反而无法留下任何清晰的痕迹。

“这就是我服从过的一切。”Moran握住了Moriarty放在被单下冰冷的手。他甚至无法俯身吻一吻手背。他在害怕，在逃避。因为药物的缘故，Moriarty的脉搏十分虚弱，随时都有消失的危险。但如果不是这样，过量的疼痛或许在睡梦中就已经摧毁了他的意志。Moran闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙，等待波及全身的愤怒的战栗自然消失。他再度睁开眼睛时浑身疲软，思想疲惫而冷漠。他难以接受事实：如今躺在床上的这具形体与曾经和他住在同一道屋檐下的男人属于同一人。

不论是那个在下午茶里放了过多奶和糖的Moriarty，抑或是在游戏中那个近乎残忍、控制欲极强的Moriarty，学校里温文尔雅的教授Moriarty，制定计划时精于计算的Moriarty，从事研究时冷静、睿智的Moriarty，都与躺在床上这具经历滑铁卢的拿破仑毫无相通之处。

Moran还是把手举到唇边，近乎虔诚地在手背轻轻印上一吻，没有注意到自己的泪水引起指尖轻微的颤动。他陷入了苍白的绝望。他从未放弃过反叛，从未深信过高位者，同时又为Moriarty所深深折服。但他无法接受没有灵魂的空壳，将他反叛的意义一并勾销。Moran从未垂怜弱者，这次也不会是例外。他决定，要给予Moriarty以光荣与尊严。

那只手反握住他的。“没必要，Moran，一切尚未结束。”

Moran无数次幻想过自己对着醒来的Moriarty所说的第一句话会是什么，可他从未想过会是简单至极的“Yes”；随着Moriarty的醒来，Moran自以为苏醒的本能再次自主抑制，心中沉睡的情感被尽数激活，空前剧烈地在胸膛中咆哮着炸裂开来。

“Holmes没死。”

握着他的手骤然松开，却不允许他悻悻然收回。

“嗯？”Moriarty的声音比原来更平静，更麻木。Moran的心沉到了谷底：Moriarty拒绝睁开眼睛看向他。他无比怀念那双温柔的棕色眼睛。

医生恰巧在这个时候来访，Moran以此为借口逃避Moriarty的深深失望。

在Moriarty看似漫长的恢复期中，Moran会把每天的报纸放在餐盘里带给Moriarty，按照Moriarty以前的习惯，也就是说，Moran自己的喜好为他挑选衣服，耐心地坚持Moriarty遵从医嘱，以健康为名私自减少Moriarty对于帝国运行的管控。他绝大多数时间都在强迫自己和Moriart共处一室，试图占用他一切清醒的时间，以防Moriarty过早地回收权利。

Moriarty对此的回应是愈发恶劣的心绪，长久而冷酷的沉默不语，极尽所能地支走Moran，仿佛在躲避令人恶心的怪物——所有一切无比深深打击Moran越发稀薄的自尊与忍耐。

两年多时间竟然就是如此为他们所浪费，事后他们谁也无法相信。

Moran不是一个易于动怒的人。但如果他真的蓄积起足够的怨愤，即便是Moriarty对此亦有忌惮。他毅然决然地将枪背上肩；这一切都是因为Holmes；他恶狠狠地想到；这天杀的一切都起源于教授与侦探的那场会面。他当然不可能怪罪于教授，杀死Holmes便成为泄愤的最佳途径。

他例行公事地同Moriarty喝了下午茶，一直到Moriarty再次“不小心”往茶里倒了过量的奶时，他本初不欲告知的想法才得到改变：“今天晚上我会缺席晚餐。”或许这就是所谓习惯，一个无甚相关的念头掠过脑海，即便Moriarty这两年来从未给予他工作以外事务的回应。  
“不，你会留下来。”Moriarty放下咖啡勺。

Moran几乎要认不出他的声音；毕竟连工作指示Moriarty都只是用暗语写在餐巾上，随后立刻烧掉。

“抱歉，我需要一个假期。”Moran说这话的时候，平静的目光望进Moriarty无波的眼睛里，“再见。”

他要除去Holmes，既出于三年前迟来的复仇，私人情感的暴怒，又出于对帝国安全的维护。当然，他想，Moriarty一定不会在意自己的生死，更别提具体行为了。

Moran从来就是如此贪婪的人，对于自己无法获得的事物才抱有渴望。

比如生命，比如Moriarty，其本身与其帝国。

屋子里过分的安静让Moran带上礼帽时动作慢了半拍。

三天后，Moran坐在监狱里。指控他蓄意谋杀Ronald Adair的罪名已经成立。Holmes显然没有掌握全部情况，对于Moriarty的在世毫无察觉，并天真的以为自己已经摧毁了帝国，将元首扔进监牢，一切就算是大功告成了。Moran则被“如果”一词迷惑，在长久的沉静中获得了某种虚假的幸福感。

所以当监牢的门被打开时，Moran对此的反应是震怒。

但来者令他再熟悉不过的身形立刻让他后退一步，“假期结束了，上校。”

Moriarty只有在他人在场或情绪极坏时才会如此称呼他。两年来，Moran对自己的军衔积累起足够的恨意。他极少发泄，但如果事情已经逼迫他到了如此地步，通常他的做法不外乎与自我伤害，肆意屠杀，在床铺间的冲锋令他人哀嚎挣扎。一切都剧烈、迷茫、戛然而止。这三年只是突然增强了许多这感受。

Restless.

曾经Moriarty很好地平衡他们之间的关系，适度的惩罚伴着奖励牢牢套住了Moran，让他心甘情愿地将头颅伸进绳索。但自从莱辛巴赫的坠落后，Moran脖颈上的牵引力突然剧烈波动减弱。或许彻底丧失对Moran而言还会是个解脱。现在Moriarty完全康复了，再次冷静而坚定地夺回主权，Moran所做的只是服从。

Moran第一次如此清醒地意识到自己不过是Moriarty病弱时寻求的强健体魄的傀儡。无法获得的事物往往如此，不论人们为之付出多少心血钻营。Moran仅仅再次亲自实践从需求到欲望，转至对手，途中所使用的计划与对决，在看似成功的失败中实践真实自我的的揭露。  
而下一步就是像古希腊的半神英雄般去往冥府直面死亡，方才有可能找到新的平衡点。他略感不安的嗫嚅着嘴唇，铁链的响动出卖了他。

Moriarty替他解开了束缚，动作温柔得像是体贴的情人，并为Moran披上了自己的外套，将他带回自己的公寓。最初的几天里，Moriarty如同Moran当初一般，极少来探望他，但医疗救助一应俱全，又精心安排了一切生活琐碎，Moran因此处处受限。远远比不上三年前，内心的一个声音提醒他。那时他所承受的巨大折磨让记忆都失去可信度。这是种变相的惩罚，却同时安抚着Moran：一切很快就会回到三年前的轨迹，他可以彻底平静下来，遵照一个个缜密的计划按部就班地逐一执行。

但还没有达到全部。仍有些尖叫、呼号成为记忆回音在Moran的脑海中盘旋，促使他无法不追寻Moriarty的目光：四目相对才使得谎言真实可信，他们显然都深谙此道。

不过也不尽然是谎言，更类似于对错误的无力辩驳。只有盟友兼对手的攻击才能破除。

随着帝国版图再度扩展，经济方面的一些事务需要Moriarty亲自去瑞士银行本部解决。他理所应当地带上Moran，特意将他们的住处选在莱辛巴赫瀑布边。望着轰鸣的巨大水流，恐惧彻底被Moran表达出来。他已经不年轻了，毁灭他根本不需要达到三年前的残忍。他无言地望着Moriarty，见到对方脸上的怒意终于从纹路里露出应有的迹象。

“跪下，Moran，上衣脱掉，背过身去。”在不大的空间里，Moriarty不高声调的命令足以令Moran略带颤抖地照做。他早已预料到这一天的到来，只不过教授的态度令他不敢抱有生的希望。Moriarty给他套上皮革颈圈，将锁扣弄得比平日紧了一格，又给他戴上眼罩。

“你认为我受伤了，就不具备值得你信任的资本了。”伴随这句话的，是金属带扣划过空气的一声尖锐，随即在Moran后腰上炸开的一片麻木。

“但你错了，Moran，如同你分不清石膏塑像与人体的差异。”

Moran开始计数，即便这个要求没有被Moriarty以口头形式表达出来。

潜在命令得到执行，Moriarty的态度略有缓和：“这不完全属于惩罚，Sebastian，更是帮助。有些人的愤郁需要以相对极端的方式发泄，这无可厚非。重点在于，是否有人能对其加以引导，将能量收束在可转化使用的范围。我或许不懂得感情，但我明白一个优秀下属的价值。”

“你不仅将鞭打作为惩罚；事实上，你从中获得了愉悦。”

Moran没有回应，他不太确定自己这种态度到底是对于尊严的维护，抑或是践踏。但教授总是对的，这次一样不会是例外。

“你甚至很珍惜这些不久即消亡的鞭痕，因为它们昭示着你归属于谁，听命于谁，服务于谁。”

Moran能作出的反应仅仅是将自己计数鞭数的声音勉强维持在相对稳定的范围。如果他气喘吁吁或偶有音调尖锐，那决非疼痛所致。

“幼年时你父亲试驾于你的影响至今无法祛除。尽管他已入土，他的责罚毫无根据，他被酒精麻痹的大脑无法控制他懦夫的行为，教你只想逃避——”Moriarty顿了顿，等到这一鞭的疼痛充分炸裂开之后再挥起下一鞭，这次准确落在Moran的肩胛骨内侧，引来他一声压抑的惊呼，“但无论如何，在你的性格上留下了不可磨灭的印记。你始终需要一个高于你的人对你发号施令，布置任务，告诉你早已知晓的道理与事实。你以此才拥有奋斗目标。不过，从另一角度来说，也正是由于他错误的责罚，在你心中埋下了‘怀疑’的种子。他本人远比你失败，却凌驾在你之上的事实，使你对于以后自己的指挥官要求严格。你深知自己很优秀，可以说是出类拔萃，所以愚蠢与不公正的对待于你而言不堪忍受。军队的经历只不过更加印证了这一点，并且还有所强化。由此你经常质疑——”

Moriarty停止了他自言自语般的讲演，指尖突然有力地摁着滑过Moran背上一条渗出血的粉色鞭痕，带着科学家特有的那种从容不迫，欣赏着跪在地上的Moran因此猛地加速，变得过分急促的呼吸声。他保持着这种平静的注视一会儿之后，才淡淡地继续开口道：

“——质疑他们是否值得你为之效劳。”

Moran神经质一般绷紧了背，却不敢转回身看着Moriarty，他近乎歇斯底里地保证他的忠诚永不变质，“求您，求您了。”

Moriarty站了起来，依旧不肯走入Moran黑暗的视野当中。于是Moran意识到自己所做的努力实在微不足道，以至于近乎失败；流经他眼眶的汗珠看上去就像是泪水。

“仅仅恳求是不够的，Moran，”Moriarty换上一副谆谆善诱的语气，仿佛他是在大学里开导学生难以解答的数学题，“你至少得说出你所渴望的事物。”这种严谨而科学的态度使Moran也随之迅速平静下来。一阵短暂的沉默逝去后，Moran的声音听上去比刚才任何一个时刻都更加冷酷。

“我请求您，为我犯下的错误施以惩罚，‘先生’。”

站着的人终于露出了标志性的浅浅的露齿笑，任谁看到都会笃定这与大型猫科动物捕获新鲜而来之不易的猎物的表情如出一辙：“是的，只有在现在这种情况下，你称呼我为‘先生’是合适的。”

“请求准许，Moran上校。”

第十三鞭。Moriarty的呼吸渐趋不稳，Moran更是几乎无法保持平衡，他头晕目眩，瀑布下的水声从窗外涌入。Moriarty迅疾地扔掉皮鞭，扶住了Moran，允许他因为身体上的痛苦而暂时靠在Moriarty的大腿上。这顿鞭打给Moran的背上添加了几条新的浅痕，一齐散发出巨大的热量，形成遮盖Moran理智的迷雾。

Moriarty伸出手解开Moran的眼罩，发现他依然闭着眼睛，神情是梦幻般的空洞，无意识地用鼻吻轻蹭过Moriarty的手腕内侧，向他表达着最真实的谦卑与依恋。

Moriarty试图让他站起来，随后把提前准备好的水举到Moran唇边；Moran微微睁开眼睛，不比一个梦游者更加清醒。他不经思索地将液体一饮而尽，甚至没有动手擦去下颏上渗漏的一些。Moriarty把他扶上床躺着，默许Moran依然不收回手的行为。允许他这么做已经超出Moriarty所能忍受的多愁善感的边缘了，但Moriarty最终还是以“这类时间不会长久”作为借口说服自己。

“你不是这次失败的全权负责人，Sebastian，你之前所提醒过我的自负那番论断有其正确性。”Moriarty特意选在这种时刻袒露心迹，目的恰好在于让Moran在混沌状态下记住他说的每一句话，却无法形成理解与深刻印象。

Moriarty是个讲求实际的人。遇到失败，尽管他也会愤怒不甘，能够迅速冷静下来并制定新的计划以达成目的是他拥有众多追随者的原因之一。处于群体中的人类通常无法自主思考，一个优秀领袖的价值便显露无疑。

“因此，我再次向你发起邀请，希望你能作为帝国的运行次长，随我一同前往新大陆拓展业务范围。”

Moran没有反应。或许他真的睡着了，Moriarty颇有些心不在焉地想到，半是无意半是出于记忆吻了吻Moran始终没有放开的那只手。

那只手握得更紧了些。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次试着些双莫的BDSM……下次我试试能不能再写出sex as aftercare的情节（？？？


End file.
